


Aquaphobia

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: Marvel's Red Team Bingo 2019 One-Shots [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquaphobia, Avocados at Law, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, For a minute, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Pool Sex, Red Team Bingo 2019, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Water as Lube, fear of water, then just peter/wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Peter's terrified of the water, but Wade and Matt (mostly Wade) have an idea that could help.





	Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My first one-shot for Marvel's Red Team Bingo 2019. This fic fills square G1: Swimming.
> 
> Special thank you to my beta: CuteAsAMuntin from the SpideyPool discord!

For as long as Peter can remember, he has hated the water. He can recall, with absolute clarity, Uncle Ben signing him up for swim class after swim class, starting when Peter was 5. Peter would beg him not to make him go, and cry when Ben insisted that he needed to learn how to swim.

“Peter, one day you’re going to want to go swimming with your friends, and you’re going to wish you knew how.” 

Uncle Ben would then strap Peter into his car seat as Peter would ask him over and over if he remembered to pack his water wings. Uncle Ben would assure him he did, and Peter would sniffle quietly all the way to the rec center.

When he was 7, Peter's swim instructor tried to convince him to take off his water wings before getting in the pool with the rest of the class.

“You’re 7 years old now, Pete. You don’t need the floaties anymore. Try to swim without them today, ok?” Ms. Evans pulled at Peter’s armbands, trying to take them off. This sent Peter spiralling into a full-blown panic attack, complete with tears and unintelligible screaming. He's pretty sure he had even tried to bite Ms. Evans at one point.

Uncle Ben didn’t make Peter go to swim classes anymore after that.

When Peter was 15, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, and subsequently gained a corresponding proportional speed, strength, and agility. Apparently, he had also gained the proportional amount of a spider’s fear of water on top of his own already intense feelings on the subject. It took him a year to stop panicking every time he got in the shower, his fingers sticking to the shampoo and soap bottles and only unsticking with determined self-distraction and deep breathing. It took another year before he felt comfortable taking a bath.

By the time Peter was 20, he had his admittedly bizarrely intense phobia of water fairly under control; it wasn’t particularly apparent under most conditions. Sure, it might have been odd that he never went out with MJ or Ned to any water parks. It probably seemed like an overreaction that Peter hadn’t talked to Harry for a month after Harry had pushed Peter into his pool during a party. And if Peter always ran to get out of the rain, all the while gasping like he couldn’t breath, well, that was his business. 

Now, here Peter is, standing in a pair of freshly-purchased swim trunks at the edge of a wave pool, at a rec center that Wade,  _ his boyfriend, _ has rented out the entirety of for the whole day. It’s Wade’s birthday, and both Peter and Matt (their other boyfriend) had promised to do whatever Wade wanted. Neither hid their disappointment when Wade had jumped up and down like a little kid, chanting “Swimming! Swimming! I wanna go swimming!!!!” over and over again. Both Matt and Peter had been thinking, nay hoping, that Wade would want sex. Maybe something extra kinky they hadn’t tried before. Peter had almost dissolved into a panicked puddle on Matt’s nice apartment floor at those words. 

The thing was, neither of his boyfriends knew about his irrational fear of water. Of all the things to hide from them, that was Peter’s one remaining, closely-guarded secret. He protected it perhaps even more fiercely than his identity as Spider-Man (and the reveal of Spider-Man’s nerdy alter-ego to Deadpool and Daredevil had been nearly as nerve-wracking to face as a swimming pool in its own right).

Peter had to excuse himself, half-running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He had noticed the way Matt had turned his head slightly, tracking his rapidly escalating heartbeat, but couldn’t find it in himself to care in that moment. Wade, caught up in his excitement, hadn’t noticed. 

“Baby boy, come on in! The water’s fine!” Wade breaks Peter from his revere about the day before, and brings him back to the wave pool. The water laps up to his feet, almost touching.

“Come on, Peter, you can do this, you’re Spider-Man, you can do this…” Peter whispers to himself as he slowly puts one foot in front of the other. He can see Wade and Matt, pushing each other and splashing around. When he reaches the deepest point he can go before his feet can’t touch anymore, he calls out to Wade.

“Hey, uh, Wade? I should’ve mentioned this earlier, I guess, but I, uh, can’t…swim…” Peter can feel his face heat up, and hopes that Wade and Matt won’t laugh at “The Amazing Spider-Man ™” being unable to swim. 

Instead, Wade’s face splits into a grin, and, after dunking Matt’s head under the water (Peter cringes), he swims over to the trembling hero. 

“No problem, sugar cube! Come ’ere!” Wade pulls Peter into his arms and lifts him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist. Wade moves his hands so he’s holding onto Peter’s ass, rubbing his palms over the wet material of his trunks.

“Damn, baby boy, you are so fucking hot like this, all shivering and wet,” Wade whispers into Peter’s jaw, kissing his way up and down his neck. Another shiver wracks his body, not out of fear this time, and he can feel himself getting hard against Wade’s stomach.

Wade walks them back to where Matt is treading water, still whispering about how his brave little Spider shaking and clinging to big, bad Deadpool just to feel safe, is in fact making that Spider’s perfect ass very unsafe. He pulls Peter roughly against him to make his point. Peter can feel Wades cock pressed against his ass and the feeling is making him lightheaded with want. They reach Matt, and Peter realizes he was concentrating so hard on the feeling of Wade rubbing against him in the water that he forgot to be scared. His returned awareness has fear sinking into his heart, and he starts to feel like he can’t breathe. 

“Shhh, Pete, it’s ok, Wade and I have you.” Matt’s voice is sudden and quiet behind him, a huff of breath tickling his ear. Matt’s tongue darts out and licks along Peter’s earlobe, sending another wave of lust through him and blocking out the panic. 

Through the haze of anxiety turned desire, however, Pete realizes something. “Y-you… know? Y-ou both know...?”

Wade chuckles, the rumbles vibrating through Peter’s chest, calming him further. “Course, honey bunch. Why else would you refuse shower sex?” A groan of annoyance sounds behind Peter. 

“Really, Wade? That’s the  _ only _ thing that stood out to you?” Matt places his hands on Peter’s hips and leans forward so his head is resting on Peter’s shoulder. “Hon, you’re not subtle. Yeah, we noticed, but it’s ok. Wade had an idea about how to help you with your fear. And I gotta tell ya, I am  _ completely  _ on board.” At “completely”, Matt’s hands move from Peter’s hips, running along his stomach until they rest right above his hardened member, which is straining against his swim trunks. 

Peter gasps, canting his hips forward, trying to get friction. He has the presence of mind to ask, “W-what idea?” 

Wade smirks, his eyes glinting with desire. “It’s exposure therapy. We expose you to your fear, without any threat of danger, and replace your bad feelings with good feelings.” One of Wade’s hands sneaks under Peter’s trunks so that it can grip the bare flesh of his ass, kneading the muscle slowly.

Peter moans and drops his head onto Wade’s shoulder. “Yeah, that, um, sounds like a good, um, plan.” He groans again as Wade’s fingers dig in between his cheeks, rubbing along until they find his hole. Meanwhile, Matt’s hands run lower, skipping over his cock, and rubbing his fingers along his balls.

“Don’t worry, Pete. We’re gonna take really good care of you.” Matt emphasizes his statement with a gentle tug on Peter’s sack, making him cry out.

“Don’t s-stop, Matt, please…” Peter begs, grinding down onto his hand. Now, if only he can get one of them to touch his aching dick. Matt’s hands ghost over it, so close to touching that it’s making Peter tear up. Wade, however, doesn’t like being ignored, no matter how temporarily. He rubs his index finger against Peter’s entrance, before inserting the tip inside him.

“Waaade… ohmygod….” Peter thrusts back now, trying to get more of Wade’s finger inside him.

“You like that, Petey? You like how good that feels? I bought out this whole place for the day, just so Matt and I can make you scream. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to even  _ look _ at water without feeling my dick deep inside of you.” Wades finger slips all the way in at his words, rubbing the inside of Pete’s walls and making him gasp.

_ Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, Foggy.  _ Matt’s phone sounds from the side of the pool, where all three of them had placed their towels and shoes.

“Goddammit!” Matt swears and pulls away from Peter gently. “I’m sorry, I gotta see what he needs. It could be an emergency.” He shoots an apologetic smile in Peter and Wade’s direction, then swims to the edge and hoists himself out of the water. Peter watches as he pads over to the towels and digs through them until he finds his phone.

“Foggy, what’s wrong?” Matt answers, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Peter strains to hear what Foggy is saying on the other end, but the harder he tries, the more his hearing is overwhelmed by the water lapping against the walls of the pool. He can feel his heart pick up again, and his throat is constricting.

“Sweetums, it’s ok, I’m still here, shhhh.” Wade withdraws his finger from inside him, instead pushing a hand up and down his back in soothing movements. Peter hones in on Wade’s warm hand, running along his spine and leaving sparks and heat in its wake. 

Matt is walking back to the edge of the pool, phone still in hand. “Yeah, yeah I know, I’ll be right there. Yeah, Foggy, it’s ok. Yeah, bye.”

“Everything ok, Mattie?” Wade asks, not pausing in rubbing Pete’s back, tracing his fingers along his vertebrae. 

Matt shakes his head slowly, regret showing clearly in his sightless eyes. “I’m sorry, guys, I really am, but I have to go. Foggy… there’s this client… and I can’t really say… I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Matt.” Peter’s voice comes out as a whisper.

“Yeah, snookums, I’ll take care of Petey, you go take care of the law!” Wade is as enthusiastic as ever, not even slightly deterred by this change of plans.

Pete can see Matt from the corner of his eye. He wrinkles his nose, having never liked Wade’s ridiculous nicknames, and turns around to gather his things and towel off. After making sure he has everything, Matt turns back around and gives them both a wave and a “Love you both. Wade, behave.” Then he’s gone.

Before Peter has a chance to start panicking again, Wade’s hand is on his jaw, turning Peter’s face back to his own and capturing his lips in a kiss. Wade pushes his tongue between Peter’s lips and Peter opens them with a moan.

The hand that was running soothingly along his spine moments ago is back at his entrance, and Wade slowly inserts his index finger, not stopping until it’s all the way inside him. Peter’s whimper is swallowed by Wade’s mouth as it continues to devour him.

Wade pumps the finger in and out a couple times before rubbing a second finger along Peter’s rim, asking permission. Peter breaks from the kiss to nod quickly, and desperation has him adding “godyesplease, Wade, faster.”

The second finger is added, then a third, and Peter is writhing down on them, having completely forgotten about the water. “Waaaade, please, I can’t… just fuck me…. Please Wade!” Wade grins, and obliges, withdrawing his fingers, Peter wincing and whining all the while, and pulls down both of their trunks with some careful maneuvering. 

“You think you’re ready for my cock, baby boy?” Wade reaches underneath Peter and lines himself up. “You ready to feel me deep inside you? I’m gonna make you scream, baby.” He starts to push in, oh so slowly, making Peter dizzy. “I’m gonna bury myself so deep in you that you’re gonna be able to taste me.”

“God yes, Wade, fuck me, I wanna feel you….” Peter is chanting and begging, trying to grind his hips down in order to get more of Wade inside him as fast as possible. Wade’s hands on his hips don’t allow this though, holding Peter in place as he enters him slowly.

Wade is groaning and swearing as inch after inch disappears into Peter’s body. When he finally bottoms out, Peter pressed flush against him, Wade can only gasp. He holds still for a second, as much for his benefit as for Peter’s. But Pete isn’t having it, grinding his hips back and forth, trying to get Wade to move.

“Come on,Wade!” Peter whines “move, please move….”

With a low groan, Wade pulls out slowly, then slams back into Peter’s tight heat. The yelp Peter lets out makes Wade growl, and he pulls out again, trusting back in harder.

Peter has tears running down his cheeks now — he can feel them. He’s not embarrassed though, ‘cause all he can think about is Wades cock, slamming into his prostate over and over again. Peter can hear himself begging for more, harder, faster, and can feel the bruises forming on his hips from where Wade is holding him tightly. 

One of Wade’s hands moves to Peter’s neglected length. It wraps around him and starts stroking in counter-time with Wade’s thrusts. This has Peter chanting “yesyesyesyesyes!” over and over, and with three more pulls on his dick, he’s coming hard into Wade’s hand.

Wade follows him over, moaning Pete’s name, and burying himself deep inside him. He thrusts a couple more times, then pulls out slowly. Peter hisses at the empty feeling, and, in his orgasmic haze, notices how their cum spreads around them in the water, slowly being diluted and disappearing. 

A few minutes pass before Wade speaks up. “How are ya feelin’, baby boy?” Wade asks, “Feel any anxiety?” 

Peter pauses to consider his feelings, now that the high from his orgasm is dissipating. He searches for the crippling fear that he felt not an hour ago, but he can’t find it. As the water moves gently around him, he feels a slight trepidation, but it’s already just a shadow of the fear that threatened to overwhelm him earlier that day. Something that Peter can tell will fade with time.

And more exposure therapy, he hopes.

“I feel really, really good, Wade. I feel… normal? For the first time I can ever remember, here I am, in water, and I don’t feel like throwing up!” Peter grins at Wade, then takes his face in his hands and kisses him hard. “Thank you, Wade, thank you so much, you cured me.” 

“Anytime, honey bunch, anytime. I keep telling you and Matt that my cock has magical healing powers, but you guys never believe me!”

Peter shakes his head and laughs, leaning forward so his forehead rests on Wade’s collarbone. “Yeah, magical healing powers, you were right.”

Wade presses a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, and Peter can hear him whisper into his hair “Told ya so.”

A thought occurs to Peter, “You know, when security eventually looks at the cameras, we’ll never be able to show our faces here again, right?”

Wade’s replying smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it with comments and kudos! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
